The Mysterious Files
by anotherweasley
Summary: X-Files/Mysterious Ways...Monica sees her old friend Declan again.


The Mysterious Files  
By: Olivia  
  
"Sometimes I feel at the end of the day,/Was it worthwhile or have I settled for less?/I sit back and you're there by my side,/Sincerely you say, we're both blessed/Count your blessing, count them one, two, three,/But if it's all right with you/It's just fine with me."-Sister Hazel-"Strange Cup Of Tea"  
  
Georgetown University  
Washington, D.C.  
  
"Thank you all for coming," said Declan as he concluded his anthropology lecture. The crowd applauded him, thanking him for his time and intriguing insights.  
  
As the audience started packing up their belongings, some people lingered to chat with their colleagues while others hurried onto their next appointment. Declan started to gather up his papers and notes. He glanced at his watch. He's have to be heading back to his hotel shortly, getting Mole, his dog, and his bags. His flight for home would be leaving in a few short hours.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Dunn," said a woman's voice behind him.  
  
Declan turned around and when he saw who is was his face broke into a grin. "Well hello, Agent Reyes. What are you doing here? Don't tell me you flew all the way in from New Orleans to hear me talk."  
  
Monica laughed. "No, I'm local. I'm working here now, in D.C. I just transferred here a few months ago."   
  
"Well isn't it a small world."  
  
"It was an interesting talk you were giving here. Although I was hoping you were going to talk on, say, more out of the ordinary topics."  
  
"You mean my investigations into the miraculous phenomena," said Declan.  
  
"We always were on the same page. How long are you going be around for?" asked Monica.  
  
"I've only got a few hours left before my flight leaves. If Dr. Ambrose hadn't been able to make the trip at the last minute, I wouldn't have even been here. I do have time for a drink. If you know a place nearby, we can get some coffee or tea or something," explained Declan.  
  
"I know just the place."  
  
A little while later they were sitting in a quaint Georgetown coffee shop a few blocks away from the University.  
  
"So what make you decided to come here to Washington? I though you were happy solving those ritualistic killings in New Orleans."  
  
Monica paused and thought, "I was happy there for awhile. But you know, I never did find any real evidence that Satan really had anything to do with those crimes."  
  
Declan grimaced. "And that's a bad thing?"  
  
Monica smiled slightly and shook her head. "I've always been, you know..."  
  
Declan nodded and finished her thought, "Different. A believer."  
  
"Yes," said Monica. As much as she respected her partner, John, and would never want any other partner other than him, it felt good to talk to someone who felt and thought the way she did. "There was this case that brought me in contact with some people working in this division of the FBI called the X-Files. They investigate the paranormal. There became, shall we say an opening and an offer which I accepted. The things I've seen and experienced, Declan, even after only these first few months, it's been the best time of my life."  
  
Declan smiled. "I know. Once I began investigating miracles, it just, I don't know, I guess I became more alive."  
  
"Well I don't know if I'd call my dealings with criminals life affirming," chuckled  
Monica somewhat sadly.  
  
"Hey, Monica," said Declan as he made sure she was looking at him. "Someone needs to be out there catching criminals, protecting people. Besides, I'm sure the FBI wouldn't pay you to investigate the paranormal for it's own sake. Look at me I investigate miracles on my own personal time."  
  
Monica threw Declan a look to which Declan replied, "Okay I investigate things sometimes when I should be focusing on my anthropology classes. Investigating miracles is great, but it is so much more than that. It's the people you meet while investigating and the people who take the journey with you."  
  
Monica smiled. "You must be referring to, what's their names..."  
  
"You mean Peggy and Miranda."  
  
"Yes, how are they doing?"  
  
"Great," said Declan smiling. "I can't wait to get back and see them."  
  
"Now Peggy is the skeptic, right?" asked Monica.  
  
"Yep, Peggy's still doing her psychiatric work at the hospital."  
  
"And Miranda's a physic's student at the University. She helps us with the science when we're investigating miracles."  
  
Monica laughed. "It sounds like you're group is sort of like mine. I've got the skeptical partner, John, and we've got this woman named Dana who helps us out with the investigations. She's a doctor and was previously assigned to the X-Files before she left."  
  
There was a pause before Monica continued. "They are really wonderful people, you know. You're right. It's the people you meet along the way, that make the trip worthwhile. My partner, John, he's just so skeptical and stubborn sometimes, it's frustrating. But it's like I need him to keep me balanced, to make certain connections that I am unable to make."  
  
Declan nodded. "Perhaps that's all we are ever looking for in life-the people who make us whole."  
  
Monica glanced up as the coffee shop door jangled as it was opened. John walked in and seeing Monica he came over to the table. Monica and Declan stood up.  
  
"Hi John, this is an old friend of mine. Declan this is my partner, John."  
  
"Nice to meet ya," said Declan as he extended his hand which John shook.  
  
"Any friend of Monica's..." said John politely as he sized Declan up. "Sorry to interrupt but we promised Scully we'd meet her at Quantico in a half hour.  
  
Declan got out some money and put it on the table. Monica started to protest, but Declan cut her off. "No, it's on me."  
  
"Can we at least give you a ride back to you're hotel?" asked Monica.  
  
Declan just smiled. "No thanks, I'm just a few blocks way."  
  
The three of them stepped out of the store and into the sunlight.  
  
"It was good to see ya. You take care of yourself, Monica Reyes," said Declan smiling.  
  
"You too, Declan Dunn," said Monica returning his smile. Monica and John watched him until Declan rounded the corner and they could see him no more. Then they got into the car and headed towards Quantico, where hopefully Scully had some clues to help them with their latest case. 


End file.
